


Crucio

by Raven_Breann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Blood Kink, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Mind Games, Sexual Content, Toxicity, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Breann/pseuds/Raven_Breann
Summary: A Draco Malfoy fanfic.Raina Moonstone has been going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft & wizardry for four years now. Her time there thus far has been pretty ordinary, up until now... Never did she expect her life to take such a turn.Falling for this boy would sure feel like being tortured to insanity. ~ Crucio ~Slow-burn, enemies to lovers.
Kudos: 1





	Crucio

Chapter 1.

Raina  
Here I was, at Platform 9¾, again. Another year, my fourth year. Time really had flown by. Every year that I was back getting ready to board the train, I still felt just as thrilled as the very first time.

Hogwarts was my home away from home.

Angela brought me to the station, where we then parted. I was hurrying off, attempting to look through the crowd of students saying their goodbyes to their parents.

I was looking around to see if I could find any of my friends but it really was hard to tell with everyone in such a hurry, considering the train would depart in only ten minutes. With no such luck spotting anyone I knew, I boarded the train.

Maybe my friends were already seated and I didn't realize. I suppose they could have been here early, excited to see each other again after the summer.

I went down the aisle and looked in any compartments I passed, and still didn't spot anyone. Oh well, I didn't mind being alone anyways. I found it to be quite peaceful. I stumbled upon an empty compartment and got settled in there. I'd see them when we arrived at Hogwarts.

In my alone time I really enjoyed listening to music, I loved several muggle bands that I heard over the years being raised by Angela. Although I was a pureblood witch and some of my friends wouldn't even know about some of the muggle things I grew up with, I learned to be familiar with their ways.

Angela a few years back gifted me a MP3 player that you can listen to music with, and I was grateful to have it for the train ride by myself.

We were now on our way to Hogwarts, so I popped in my earbuds and laid my head against the window, closing my eyes while I listened to the music and enjoyed the train ride.

I was excited for another year.  
~

We were finally here. Yes, I enjoyed alone time, but that trip to Hogwarts felt terribly long this year unlike any other.

As I was leaving the train someone bumped into my shoulder rather hard, obviously in a hurry. When I glanced up I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Blaise Zabini.

Of course. I immediately prepared myself for some insult, considering he'd never been all that friendly towards me in our past years.

His lips slowly turned into an evil grin as he noticed my blatantly obvious eye roll. I felt no need to hide it.

Oh no, here we go.

"Hey, hey now. I'm sorry, alright?!" he said as he still portrayed that terrible grin on his face.

"Whatever, Zabini." I started to walk forward again. I barely took two steps before he rushed to get back in front of me, blocking my path.

"What do you want?" I was getting annoyed now. I could only hope he would get the hint I didn't want to talk with him.

"Sorry, love. I didn't realize you hated me so much. What have I ever done to you?"

He's got to be kidding. What has he ever done to me? My blood was beginning to boil.

"You seem to forget you've always been a total ass to me. Maybe I should be asking what have I ever done to you? Anyways, there's absolutely no way I will be wasting any more of my time talking to you."

With that I spun on my heel and stormed off, leaving him standing there unsure what to say. I was shocked when he didn't throw some insult or slur at my back as I walked away. Though, I couldn't complain about that.

As I walked on, that's when I finally seen someone I recognized that I was genuinely glad to see, unlike that little run-in with Blaise. Hermione. Thank Merlin.

Who was that with her? Someone was standing in the way. Then when they moved to the side, I could distinguish that icy blonde hair, and I instantly knew it was Draco Malfoy.

Draco was unpleasant, that was a given. My situation with Blaise would surely be nothing compared to dealing with Draco, and I instantly knew I had to make sure Hermione was okay.

She didn't look happy. She hadn't yet noticed me as I began to rush in her direction. She was looking flustered. No, correction, she was pissed. As I got close enough to read her expression, I could tell she was very angry. Her brows were furrowed together, her lips set in a tight line. Her face so visibly scrunched up I thought she might be on the verge of losing it.

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" she started to shout, her finger pointed directly in his face as if she were warning him not to dare say another word. He wasn't one to give up easily though, and I believe we both knew that.

"You filthy little mud-" he started.

"Don't you dare even think about finishing that sentence, Malfoy." I cut him off sternly. I glared at him, now equally as pissed off as Hermione.

"Nothing like the blood-traitor to the rescue." he practically spat, while looking at me with heavy disgust.

I could feel the hot rage growing inside of me more than ever. Before I could act on it, I grabbed Hermione by her arm.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's go. He's not worth it."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder lightly and attempted to give her a small smile. A gesture small enough to show her that I had her back, always. I didn't mind taking the insult for her.

As we walked away, I glanced over my shoulder to see Draco still standing there, staring at us, with a blank expression on his face. His eyes looked to be ice cold. I narrowed my own eyes and gave him one last glare, as Hermione and I headed for the carriages that would take us up to Hogwarts.

This year was already off to an interesting start, to say the least.  
~

Hermione and I were seated in a carriage, when we were joined by a few others. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna were with us in one carriage. On the final stretch to the castle, finally.

The entire time we were alone, Hermione was still complaining about Draco. About how terribly evil he was, and that she couldn't believe someone could be that awful, regardless of who he was. Or, who he thought he was. I wasn't surprised really, he was well known for being a bully. But I got the gist of where she was coming from.

When we were joined by the others, Hermione filled them in on what had took place. After everyone agreed Malfoy sucks, the conversation moved to other topics, which I had been grateful for.

We all spent the next moments talking about how our summer break went. It was nice to catch up and see everyone again. Nobody had anything out of the ordinary to share, we all seemed equally happy to be back.

We arrived and were heading to the Great Hall as we did at the start of ever year, before getting all settled in.

Fred and George found us, along with Ginny. The twins ran up to me and wrapped me in a bear hug. Boy, did I ever love those two. They never failed to put me in a good mood, from simply being around them.

When we got to the hall, we went our separate ways as I head over to the Slytherin table, the rest of them head to Gryffindor.

Dumbledore's voice boomed through the hall a few minutes later, as he greeted all the students that had finished getting seated.

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, i'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year... but home to some very special guests as well."

Filch came running down the middle aisle as Dumbledore was speaking, and I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight of Filch running with his knees so high.

Filch whispered something to Dumbledore that nobody could make out, then he ran back the way he came, and out the door. Dumbledore continued on.

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to complete. Now, let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say... these contests are not for the faint-hearted."

I looked around to see people's reactions, everyone looked to be rather intrigued. I felt nervous more than anything thinking about it. It sounded pretty intense for a school "tournament".

"But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming, the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress Madame Maxime."

The ladies came in through the doors, prancing their way down the aisle. They had all the boys drooling over them, their jaws nearly on the ground. The girls all shared the same expression of not being entirely impressed at these "ladies" from Beauxbatons getting this much male attention. I glanced at Hermione to see she had a look of disgust on her face, causing me to let out a chuckle.

"And now, our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their high master, Igor Karkaroff."

They came through the doors next, marching down the aisle, putting on quite the performance as well. It was now the girls turn to drool over them. I didn't find any of them to be rather attractive personally, but I could see a lot of the girls thought they were just delightful.

Now that that was over, the feast appeared before us on the tables, and everyone had begun to dig in. I was sat alone at the Slytherin table, the people around me started talking about this Triwizard Tournament.

I unfortunately didn't have any friends in my own house. A lot of them were pretty stuck up in my opinion. They tend to act like they're too good for anyone, so its wasn't even worth it for me to try and associate with any of them.

Just as I was thinking about that, someone slid into the empty spot next to me, deciding to interrupt my thoughts.

"Well, look who it is. Did you miss me?" Blaise, again. Clearly my lucky day.

How I wished he would wipe that pathetic grin off his face.

"What do you want, Zabini? Can't get enough of me?"

I started picking away at some food in an attempt to ignore him. Maybe if I barely acknowledged him, he would get the hint.

"Couldn't help but notice you looked lonely sitting here all alone. Thought you could use a friend." he replied without hesitation. I was scooping some mash onto my plate when my arm froze mid-air.

What did he say? A friend?

I looked right at him, with a serious look on my face. Not daring to show how shocked and confused I was.

"Excuse me? I'm not sure if you remember this, let me make it very clear again, we aren't and have never been friends."

"We could be friends, if you wanted to be." he was still smiling, and yet it wasn't the same grin as before. It went from a malicious grin, to... a genuine smile?

This was all too weird. I didn't want him to think I could be interested in the slightest, it could still be some sick joke to him. I wouldn't be surprised. It was Blaise Zabini, after all.

"Not really, thank you for the offer. I'll let you know if I ever decide to stoop that low and become that desperate for a friend." I shot him a pathetically fake smile, before turning back to my dinner.

"Damn. You are a sassy little thing, aren't you? That's okay, I probably deserve that. I'm sorry for being awful to you in the past, I had no reason to be."

When I didn't respond, acting as if he wasn't even there, he added on, "I think we could actually make great friends, that's all." he finally turned away from me and started eating his own dinner, deciding to leave me alone at last.

I heard Dumbledore's voice through the hall, again.

"Your attention, please! I'd like to say a few words," he started,

"Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

They went on to explain that there was a new rule, and that no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tournament. A lot of students shouted out with disappointment at that, saying it wasn't fair.

The Goblet of Fire was presented by Dumbledore.

"Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment, and throw it in the flame before this hour tomorrow night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back." he finished.

After sitting there several minutes longer picking at my mash thinking about this tournament, I was sat back looking around the hall at all the students talking about the same topic. That's when I unexpectedly felt hands wrap around my waist and lift me out of my seat.

I was about ready to attack the person for scaring me like that, until I turned to see Cedric Diggory beaming down at me, holding back laughter. He knew I would be mad at him doing that, and he found it to be hilarious apparently.

I slapped his arm and conjured up the most infuriated face I could manage.

"Cedric, don't you do that ever again, or I'll hex you!" I crossed my arms over my chest. He began laughing really hard at that.

"I'm serious. Do not test me today, I'm warning you!"

He stopped laughing immediately and pretended to look fearful, which then of course caused me to burst out into laughter along with him.

When we finished our laughing fit, I grabbed him in for a hug. Cedric was my best friend, other than Hermione of course. Hermione told me he without a doubt has a crush on me. I didn't want to risk losing my friendship with him, so I continue to pretend to not notice anything, even if he does have a crush.

"I'm thinking about putting my name in to compete for this, what do you think?" he asked me.

"What?! I think it's great, it just sounds slightly intimidating. Are you sure you want to do that?"

I was looking at him, searching his face for any signs of humour. Only a little bit hopeful he was joking. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Yeah, I am sure. I want to do it. It'll be fine! Nothing to worry about, Raina, trust me." he smiled and added on, "Anyways, I missed you over the summer. I'm glad to see you again. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

I gave him a smile back and a nod, as he ran over to his friends at the Hufflepuff table.

Before I even turned back to my table, I had the sensation I was being watched. When I looked over, I met the gaze of those intense grey eyes that sent a shiver down my spine.  
~

After getting my class schedule, I head to the Slytherin dungeons, where the common room and dorm rooms were located.

I couldn't get the image of Draco Malfoy's eyes out of my mind. Why had he been staring at me?

Eventually, I shrugged it off figuring he was probably still angry that I had stood up to him earlier when I was defending Hermione. Not many people seemed to stand up to him, knowing his power and wealth that he rubbed in everyones face.

I got to the dungeons and I muttered the password "Pure-blood", before slipping through the entrance. I entered the common room. The Slytherin common room was one of my favourite places in the school.

I loved the beautiful shades of green that filled the room. The portrait of a serpent that adorned the mantle. Seeing the couch and armchairs near the mantle brought back memories of many nights laid out on the couch simply enjoying the fire while I was cozy with a book, or listening to music.

I seen plenty more nights like that in my future, considering I didn't sleep that great most nights.

I walked up the stairwell to the girls dormitories, and quickly found my room.

I was the last one to arrive, it turned out I was sharing the room with two other girls that I didn't know all too well outside of having the same classes over the past years. I might not ever get to know them either, considering all I got was a glare from both of them, before they returned back to gossiping with each other.

I unpacked all of my belongings and instead of being stuck in my dorm having to listen to my two roommates gossip all night, I grabbed my MP3 player, and went to the common room.

Luckily now that it was later in the evening, there weren't many people down there. Only a few people gathered around a table on one side of the room. The couch was empty on the other side of the room, exactly what I wanted. Possibly something today would actually go my way.

I laid on the couch by the mantle and stretched out so nobody would try to join me. Seeing as I was not friends with anyone in the Slytherin house, I wasn't looking to have any strangers ruin my peace.

I put my earbuds in and started listening to some muggle music, feeling very relaxed as I looked into the flames of the fire in front of me. My exhaustion of the long day got the best of me, and before I knew it I had dozed off.  
~

Draco  
After the announcements and dinner in the Great Hall, I went to the Slytherin dungeons and went straight up to my dorm room.

This year I was sharing a room with Blaise Zabini, which I supposed could be worse. I would have preferred to be in a room by myself. Though If I was being truthful, he was the closest thing I really had to a friend around here, so it would have to do.

I'd been fairly irritable thus far today being back to Hogwarts, since my run-in with filthy Granger and that blood-traitor girl, Moonstone. I was used to this sort of thing with Granger, we got in arguments like that plenty of times over the years. With Moonstone, it was all new. I couldn't recall her ever speaking back to me like that before.

Some never she had.

I didn't remember her much In our previous years at school together, looking back on it. Yeah, I threw insults her way every now and then, although she had always been pretty quiet. She didn't have any friends in our house, and she typically kept to herself when she wasn't with those Gryffindorks.

This year, she seemed different. Fearless, even. The way she snapped at me today when I was fighting with Granger... I wouldn't dare let her see it, but I was somewhat taken aback by that.

I didn't realize I was sat on my bed thinking about the encounter until I was snapped out of it. I hadn't meant to let my thoughts drift, she wasn't worth a second of my thoughts.

"Malfoy, you good?" Blaise was in front of me, waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Never been better." before he could question me further, I went into the loo. Blaise could be quite nosey when he wanted to be, which I had never been too fond of.

I also had this awful song stuck in my head, and I couldn't figure out where I had heard it before. It was driving me insane. I swore I had never heard it, it wasn't familiar to me whatsoever. I rarely even bothered listening to music. A waste of time in my opinion.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and splashed some cold water on my face. My eyes were starting to grow heavy. I was tired. The first day back always drained me. Maybe a nap would do me good, and get this irritating song out of my damn head.  
~

Raina  
I woke up startled not realizing I had fallen asleep in the common room. It was a sleep so deep that I didn't even recognize where I was when I first awoke.

It all came back to me quickly, and I heard my music still playing. The same song had been playing on loop and I didn't even realize. That would have driven me mad if I noticed it was on a loop, I must have really needed that rest.

I was looking into the fire again while I attempted to feel less groggy from my nap, when someone decided my legs would be a fine place to sit.

Who in the-

"Oh Merlin, will you ever leave me alone!? For crying out loud!"

Of course it was Blaise, who else would it be. I could tell he was being careful as to not put all of his weight on my legs that were trapped beneath him, to not hurt me I supposed.

How thoughtful of him.

"Hello, Moonstone, happy to see you too." he got up and moved to one of the armchair beside the couch, near my head. He was still looking at me, clearly not letting this go.

"Alright, fine. If you aren't going to leave me alone, tell me. What's the catch?"

He raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't believe you. I don't believe you're sorry for how you've treated me for all these years, and that you're suddenly being nice to me now."

"I was serious, I think we would make good friends. I always thought that. I guess I didn't know the proper way to go about making friends... I mean, I learned from Malfoy when I was young, you could understand how that went wrong."

I studied his face, still trying to determine if he was messing with me. When I didn't see anything other than seriousness on his face, I sighed.

"Okay, Zabini. Fine. We are still not friends, acquaintances is all you get from me for now."

"Okay, Moonstone. You have some trust issues there, but I respect it. Acquaintances it is. For now." he said, while a huge cheeky grin spread across his face.

What have I gotten myself into.  
~


End file.
